


Korrasami and Some OneShots

by pricesato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music, Band Fic, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/F, Girl Band, High School, Inspired by Music, Music, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popularity, Singing, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricesato/pseuds/pricesato
Summary: A bunch of oneshotsThere's no rhyme or reason to itJust whatever I see these two idiots doing :)If ya'll want me to write a specific story, leave a comment and i'll try and write it





	1. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is popular and Korra is not. That's really it

Korra couldn’t run for the authorities would tell to walk. She couldn’t walk because her peers would tell her to run. She could only walk really fast in order to get her next class in time. She wasn't thinking about who she was passing, as she normally doesn’t take the time to study every face around her. The only thing she was contemplating was what excuse she should tell Mr. Tenzin today when she arrived to class late. Just when Korra thought of the idea to simply recite the entire book of _ANd to Think That I Saw It On Mulberry Street_ as soon as she got to the classroom, something hit her.

Falling backwards, her books that were once in her hands spread all over the hallway.

“Oh my God. What a klutz,” she heard someone laugh, followed by two more laughs. The voice can only belong to Azula.

“Maybe next time Waters, you should watch where you’re going,” Azula stated, as the rest of her followers giggled.

“Yeah, Waters. Watch where you’re going,” Mai monotonically repeated.

“Yeah why don’t you learn your directions in your buttface class,” Ty Lee laughed alone.

“Shut up Ty Lee, “Azula spit.

“Sorry, Zula” Ty Lee shrank.

Azula’s gang have been tormenting Korra since middle school. She almost expected some sort of insult to hurl her way every day by the mean girls. Korra tried to let it not bother her, but the fact that her former best friend, Asami, was in the gang and letting Azula rip her to shreds got to her. Korra always wondered why Asami ever agreed to be in that group in the first place. Mai, Ty Lee and Azula were all popular rich girls who lived in big houses with their important and successful parents. They were the kind of girls who needed attention and would never seem to rest if they didn’t get it from someone. Asami wasn’t like that at all. She isn’t all too rich, for her dad is still trying to get his car company off the ground. Asami isn't stuck up. She always knew to appreciate every little thing in her life. Asami was the nicest person. She never spoke bad about anyone. But apparently that’s changed.

Korra thought of all the times she went over Asami’s house back in elementary school, watching movies they weren't supposed to and giggling too much at their rebellion to even know what was going on. She remembered whenever they went somewhere new, Asami needed to sit down somewhere and look around, in order to remember the day forever. She also remembered how whenever Asami learned something knew, she would need to write it down and stick it in a notebook she kept next to her bed. The most burned memories of Asami Korra had in her brain, was the intelligence of her old friend. Asami always knew what to say, even at such a young age. Her vocabulary was incredible and she always dreamed of the most phenomenal things. Where that girl went, Korra had no idea.

“She probably thinks she’s all that,” Mai insulted Korra.

“Yeah. She probably think she’s some sort of bombshell beauty from the 50s. Is that it?” Azula asked Korra rhetorically.

These days Asami always looked like she was hiding something. She no longer seemed to smile as much as she used to. When she did, it seemed fake and forced. She would always hide the A+ grades she got in the classes Korra had with her, in order to seem stupid to her friends. Also, Asami would never truly speak her mind. Whenever she spoke aloud, it was always something manufactured by Azula. It was never her really speaking.

“Asami say something,” Azula said. When Asami didn’t, Azula spoke again, “Asami. Say something.”

Asami did not directly look Korra in the eye, but she still said, “Yeah who do you think you look like, Marilyn Monroe?”

Azula, ty Lee and Mai all laughed at this. After the daily round of insults, Azula simply looked at her gang that consisted of Mai, Ty Lee and Asami. She snapped her fingers and they all turned, facing their back to Korra at the same time. Then when Azula said “Walk”, they did.

Except Asami.

Instead, Asami turned around to face Korra again and helped her pick up her books.

Handing them to Korra, she simply looked at Korra straight in the eyes and said, “Because you've succeeded”

Knowing Korra got her books back, Asami got up and ran after Azula and the gang, only to wink back at Korra’s baffled face, confused at everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Asami isn't actually a bitch, but a master at misleading compliments
> 
> Kind of like Thomas Sanders :)


	2. The Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Asami is in a girl group like 5th Harmony or something and Azula is really strict on Asami regarding her sexuality.
> 
> This is just a story for all the people who have to hide their sexuality in fear of what other's might say. In the end, you will have the last laugh

“This group has had over ten grammy nominations for best music video, best girl group and best song of the year. They have sold out stadiums worldwide and they are here tonight to perform their latest song ‘The Truth’ off their debut album ‘Sincerity’. Please give it up for Veracity,” the talk show host said as the audience cheered.

This was the first time Veracity performed on the stage of a late night talk show of this popularity. It was an amazing opportunity for the girls to show people that they aren’t just a bubble gum pop manufactured group. Most of their songs on their album were exactly that, songs that don’t mean anything, but there were a few written by the girls themselves that really had some worth to them.

But then they were cut from the digital copies of the final album.

That was due to Azula, the “most popular girl in the group”. AT least that’s how she described herself in the recording studios, the afterparties, the interviews, etc. Whenever she bragged about her “immense talent”, it usually brought eyerolls from the rest of the girls, as they were all secretly fed up with her egocentric personality. But they never actually told her that. They were too afraid of her to do that. I mean her father does own the record label that gave them their success.

Mai was a local girl from the Fire Nation. Her father was a man of politics and actively was involved with many day to day affairs regarding social issues and legislation. She was supposed to be like that too, a woman with barely any time for herself nevermind for the family she would always be told she would inevitably have. She didn’t want that life for herself, though. So, she struck a deal with her father and reasoned that if she made it with her singing career, he’d stop trying to groom her for being a stone cold politician. He agreed, but he never funded her for anything, so she grew to be very poor in her efforts to live her dream. And, with luck, she met Azula while singing on a street corner for spare change, and agreed to be a part of Veracity. She still was stone cold, but after Demi Lovato sang that song, it became pretty cool to have no emotion at all.

Ty Lee was completely different. She grew up, again in the Fire Nation, but instead of growing up with only a brother like Mai, she grew up with a dozen siblings, all like her. FOr years she always tried to be different. She tried wearing different clothes, changing her mannerisms, even joining the circus, but it still didn’t change the fact she still couldn’t run away from her family. She wanted to be more than her family, so she desperately did anything she could to separate herself from them and be her own person. That’s when she met Azula. Azula offered her an opportunity she couldn't refuse. While Ty Lee was balancing on a tightrope above a net of fire while singing the national anthem, Azula told her she wanted her to be a part of Veracity. And she said yes.

Asami has another backstory. Instead of growing up in the FIre Nation like the girls before her, she grew up in Republic City. She probably has the worst tragic backstory, the music industry has ever heard. She grew up dirt poor. Her parents never had the money for anything, as her father was trying to get his American Dream of a company turned into something like Ford or Chevy or Honda. He always promised her every night before bed that one day she’d have everything she ever dreamed of and more. She’d be able to buy all of the clothes she wanted, she’d be able to see all the movies she wanted and even drive all the cars she wanted. She’d have everything. But that all changed when her mother was murdered coming home from work for supper. Some gang members from the sketchy town they lived in cornered her in an alley and killed her for the two dollars she had in her pocket. Because of this, this sent Asami’s father over the edge. He became depressed. And not like the depressed where you turn to alcohol or drugs. He didn’t turn to anything. He was simply waiting to die, but he didn't want  to at the same time. Asami was young at the time, but she was mature enough to know that any day could be the day he takes his life. And he did. When she was 17, She came home to find her father at his desk, writing some sort of letter. Seeing Asami was home, he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside, taking the letter with them. The next thing she knew she was in the hospital with electrical bruns all over her body with doctors telling her that her father tried to kill them both. Unfortunately he didn't make it and she became an orphan. The next few year, she was struggling to make ends meet. She didn't go to college, she was too poor for that. So, she got day job working at a supermarket and a night job working as a waitress. She found solace in little things like writing, or playing the ukulele or singing. One night, when she thought she was alone, she started to sing while she worked, just to make the time pass. WHile she was on her fifth Beyonce song, she heard clapping. Turning around, she saw Azula give her a card with a number on it, Asami then was offered a spot in Veracity, and knowing how much being a pop sensation would pay, she agreed quickly.

Now they were all on the most popular nighttime talk show, ready to sing one of the songs that were cut from their new album. As the music began, Mai and Ty Lee were confused as they realized it wasn't the song they were supposed to sing, but one of their pop songs. Asami wasn’t surprised at all. She simply looked at Azula as the introduction instruments played while Azula opened her mouth to begin singing. Asami then looked at Mai and Ty Lee and mouthed the words _just go with it_ to them. Earning a _why_ from Ty Lee, Asami just shrugged while rolling her eyes.

They sang the rest of the song with ease, as it was their breakout song, but the three girls were a little disappointed that they couldn’t sing something different for once. Instead of proving themselves with one of their cut songs, they ended up simply doing what they always do and obey Azula’s every command.

Azula controlled everything. She controlled their ridiculous look, their ridiculous songs and their ridiculous image. EVery single thing the rest of the girls did had to go through Azula. If there was something about one of the girls that Azula didn’t like, she told them not to express it. Ty Lee had to lie about her past and say that she never joined the circus, in fear of being labeled a ‘circus freak’. Mai was told to make sure she never brought up that she knew how to throw knives, in fear of her being called a ‘murderous freak’. And Asami. Well, there was a lot Asami couldn’t say.

Asami couldn’t tell her fans who wanted to know everything about her anything. She wasn't aloud to say that her mother was murdered and her father tried to kill her. She wasn't aloud to say that she is an orphan. She wasn't aloud to say that she was dirt poor before the face.

Instead, Asami was given a new backstory where she grew up in an average american suburban household of one mom, one dad, a dog named Spot She also seemed to have a rebellious teenage phase where she became a relatable heartbreaker with every boy she dated. Every interview she went in with the girls, Asami cringed at the personal questions she was asked like ‘how is your parents taking your newfound fame’, ‘did you ever think something like this would happen’, and ‘how is your dating life with Mako’, Mako being an actor she had a contract with to fake date.

Azula drafted that contract personally. When she found out Asami was gay, she immediately decided to tell Asami to shut up about it. And to make sure no one would ever know, she set Asami up with Mako. Once again, Asami cringed every time she had to kiss him for the cameras or stroll around the city to make sure the paparazzi could catch them holding hands. Especially when she was secretly dating her best friend from when she was 20 years old, Korra. Korra was the one Asami wanted to be with. Korra was the one Asami could kiss and feel something Korra was the one who made her laugh and smile, even when she was at her lowest. Korra was the one who Asami had endless conversations with, even when there was nothing to talk about. They just enjoyed each other’s company that much. Korra was the girl of Asami’s dreams, but she couldn’t show her to the world. Instead of kissing Korra in public, as she desperately wanted, she had to make out with Mako.

It was absolutely exhausting.

As soon as the girls finished their songs, the talk show host ran over to them and brought them all in for a hug. All of them smiled and waved at the camera as the host said “You can get Veracity album now. Make sure to catch them on their new tour as well in a city near you! Theses girls are amazing!”

The camera’s then stopped rolling and the girls said their goodbyes to the host while walking backstage. In the dressing room, Azula is the first to speak.

“Well that was a fantastic performance, wouldn’t you all say?” Azula asked.

When no one answered, she asked again.

“Yeah sure,” Ty Lee said..

\ “Whatever,” Mai stated.

Noticing Asami did not say anything, Azula asked, “What about you ‘Sami. Don't’ you think our performance was good?”

Met with more silence, Azula spoke again, “Asami, I asked you a question.”

“Yeah it was great,” Asami said in a quiet voice.

“WHat was that?” Azula asked.

“It was great,” Asami said harshly.

“Is there a problem, here, “Azula asked again, knowing the answer.

“No,” Asami sat down on the couch in the room, across from Azula.

“Good,” Azula sat down in front of the makeup vanity.

After a while of pure nothingness, Asami spoke up, “You know what? I do have a problem. Why did you change our set?”

“Whatever do you mean,” Azula responded infoconnect;y while Ty Lee and Mai were listening intently on the fight that’s about to unfold.

“We were supposed to sing the song Ty Lee and I wrote. Why did you change it to the trash we normally sing?” Asami asked raising her voice.

“Trash?” Azua began.. “Asmi, I hope you aren’t referring to the very songs that gave you a life. The songs that took you off the streets and into a mansion.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what? What’s trash is your life. You’re an orphan whose mother was murdered by garbage people in a garbage town. Your father nearly killed you and left you as an orphan in the same garbage town. You moved to the Fire Nation to start a new life and I gave it to you sister. You don’t want to be angry with me because i can take it all away from you in a heartbeat and you’ll be left in that same garebeg restaurant I found you in, you hear me?”

Ty Lee and Mai were quiet as they knew everything Azula just said was completely over the line. Waiting to see what Asami would say, they looked at her with concerned eyes. But a response from the raven haired girl never came Asami simply walked out of the dressing room, never to be seen for the rest of the night.

“Make sure to say hello to Mako for me,” Azula called after her. She always had the last laugh.

 

Asami didn’t talk to Azula for days, and the public picked up on that. Headlines of tabloids read about how she never directly spoke to Azula during any band interviews or performances. People even began circling Asami’s agitated face whenever looking at Azula making a braggadocious comment. Those pictures generally became knew memes that people would share with their friends. It was now not a secret that Asami disliked Azula very much.

Every Friday night, Ty Lee and Asami would go over Mai’s house for a movie night, in order to hang out just once without Azula lurking over their shoulders every second. While there, Ty Lee decided to do a Live Video of the part of the night where they make the popcorn and wait for the pizza to cook in the oven.

“I’m here with the girls,” Ty Lee began to say. Asami and Mai waved in response to the camera showing them sitting at the table. “We are just waiting for our pizza to cook, but we figured this would be a good time for you guys, the fans to ask us questions!”

“Ask us anything you want,” Mai said.

“Yeha the rule is that you have to answer no matter what, “ Ty Lee said. “Got that Asami?”

Asami looked up from her phone and responded with a “Yeah sure”.

“First question: Asami who are you texting?” Ty Lee laughed.

Asami looked straight at Ty Lee. “My friend Korra. She’s coming over soon.”

“We finally get to meet Korra?” Ty Lee asked excitingly, turning the camera toward her own face.

Asami blushed because Ty Lee and Mai knew about her girlfriend and how much she was totally in love with her.

When Ty Lee faced the camera toward Asami when she was sure she knew she was done blushing, she said “Asami has been telling us all about her friend Korra for like over two months now.”

“You make it sound like they’re dating,” Mai piped up.

Asami snorted at the comment because Korra and her were in fact dating and have been secretly for at least a year now. Mai and Ty Lee knew this and loved to tease her about it all the time like all friends do.

“Oh you're right, sorry. The only person Asami;s dating is Mako,” Ty Lee giggled. “Which brings us to our next question: How is Mako?”

Asami just looked at Ty Lee again while the camera was pointed toward her. “Why is this all about me?”

“Because I said so,” Ty Lee quoted Azula;s maxim, earning a laugh from all the girls.

“Mako’s fine I guess. I haven't seen him in a while” Which was true. Asami only sees him when there’s press involved.

“Aw,” Mai whined. “Young love”

Asami rolled her eyes and pushed Mai in a playful manner.

After a few more questions, these ones more geared toward Mai and Ty lee rather than just Asami, the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door, bringing Korra into the house. She greeted her girlfriend with a kiss, making sure Ty Lee wasn't pointing her camera that way and led Korra to the kitchen table where questions were still being asked.

“Ooo,”Ty Lee screeched. “Asami i have a good question for you!”

Asami then sat at the table, while Korra sat next to Ty Lee sat on the island stools, across from the table. “Shoot”

“Do you hate Azula?”

The entire room filled with OOHs as Asami was trying to figure out her next words.

“No, I don’t,” Asami stated.

“The viewers do not like that answer. They say so in the comments,” Ty Lee reasoned.

“I don’t!” Asami smiled. “I really don’t.”

“@tterrytontotally wants to know why you have a stank face everytime you look at her then,”Mai said while looking at Ty Lee’s Live Video feed.

“Look, I honestly don’t hate her. We just have our differences.”

Korra snorted at this and Ty Lee pointed the camera at her.

“Asami doesn't hate anyone,” Korra chimed trying to make the topic lighter. “She doesn't even hate the guy who spilled coffee all over her a couple weeks ago at that cafe.”

“Someone spilled coffee on you? When?” Ty Lee wondered.

“...A couple weeks ago?” Asami laughed.

The timer for the pizza rang and Mai got up to take it out of the oven.

“Well, I for one, see you as a brave woman Asami Sato, “ Ty Lee bowed.

“RIght,” Asami nervously laughed.

“You are though,” Korra stated. Hearing Asami pffft, Korra spoke up again. “Asami the first day we met, you were saving me from getting hit by a car. You’re literally the only person to jump in front of a moving vehicle for a random stranger.”

“You’re not random,” Asami said. Korra blushed, all out of sight from the camera.

“You also stayed with Korra for the rest of the day to make sure she was okay, “ Mai stated as she was cutting pizza slices.

“That’s brave?” Asami nervously laughed.

“No but it’s sure dangerous when you had a recording session that day,” Mai responded.

“Oh I remember that day!” Ty Lee laughed. “Azula was so pissd that you bailed. SHe was fuming for hours and calling your phone. I think you ended up picking up after the 2000th time she called and your excuse was that ‘you died’.”

“I’m not good at excuses,” Asami she said, laughing all at the same time.

“Speaking of embarrassing Asami stories, have you guys every heard of the story where Asami and I went to-” Korra began.

“DON’T YOU DARE KORRA I SWEAR TO GOD” Asami exclaimed.

“Why not?” Korra laughed.

“AZULA WILL KILL ME. GEEZ LOUISE WHY IS THIS LIVE, “Asami hid from the camera.

Everyone started laughing.

Until the door slammed open.

“What are you doing?” Azula crashed through the front door and into the kitchen.

“Having a movie night,” Ty Lee squeaked.

“Really? Without me?” Azula spat.

“We do it all the time,” Mai cooly said. Asami and Ty Lee shot Mai a look as she just sold them out. Mai simple responded with a “Mai does what she wants”

“And what? You thought I wouldn’t figure it out? Even though you’ve been live streaming the entire thing? Are you all forgetting that I own all of you? Are you all forgetting that I control your careers? Are you all forgetting you were all nobodies before I picked you all out of the cars you were all practically living in?”

“You better watch what you say ‘Zula,” Asami warned, for the live video was still streaming.

“Oh don't you tell me what to do,” Azula yelled. “You’re the worst of the group. You still don’t have a dime to your name. When people think about this group, they never think of you, you piece of trash. When people see us perform, you’re just another backup singer. No one would care if you left. No one cared if you dropped off the face of the earth. No one would care if you die like your weak father and mother. You are a loser. You are a freak.”

“Really?” Asami tained, completely aware that she was going to expose Azula for what she truly was.

“WHat do you mean really? You think you’re not? Even when you’ve been dating this freak?” Azula gestured toward Korra. “Asami you are everything I despise in a person and now that you went behind my back and hung out with my friends, and dated a girl, against my strict orders, you’ve ruined everything for yourself. You realize that, right?”

“Are you sure about that ‘Zula?” Ty Lee asked her.

Azula turned around to see a camera pointed in her face, recording her entire rant.

“What is this?” Azula dared to ask.

“It’s your breakdown video,” Mai joked. “Smile!”

“And apparently my coming out video,” Asami stated.

“Thanks Azula for stopping by, but we really don’t like your presence at all, so if you can just leave my house, that would be A okay,” Ty Lee told Azula.

Not knowing what to say, Azula shouted random things that popped into her head as she was being ushered by Korra out the door,” You are all fired! You hear me? Don’t bother coming back to the studios. I;m going solo! I don’t need any of you!”

The door shut and Korra walked back to her girlfriend.

“You okay?” Korra asked Asami, knowing that everyone was concerned about how she was considering Azula verbally assaulted her.

Asami just started to cry.

Korra brought her in for a hug. And pet her raven hair as she cried.

“Aw ‘Sami,” Ty Lee said as she and Mai hugged Asami as well.

“Why are you crying?” Korra asked.

Asami broke apart form her friends and girlfriend and looked up at their faces. “Korra...I get to kiss you in public now.”

“Does this mean you're breaking up with Mako?” Korra smiled.

Asami started to cry happy tears again as she hugged Korra, burying her head into her neck.

:I think we are all ignoring the pressing matter here, “ Mai chimed.

“What?” Ty Lee asked, still recording.

“Azula thinks she can have a solo career”

And with that, everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Comment below what other stories you want me to write!  
> Also sorry if there are typos. I wrote this at 2 am and I kind of just pressed the autocorrect button and hoped for the best... :)


	3. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Captain America AU.  
> The First Avenger is literally my favorite Marvel origin movie just because both Chris Evans and Hayley Atwell are fine specimens. I just thought it would be cool to write a story like that but with Korra and Asami because they both fit into the characters of Steve and Peggy rather well.  
> So I hope ya'll enjoy. 
> 
> Once again, excuse the typos. I am writing this as fast as I can because I don't want to lose my train of thought. :)  
> Also, I'm prepping for an entire night of feel good comedies tomorrow because who needs a Valentine XD

Korra could hear the gunshots blasting in her ears, the bombs detonating seconds after being released, the deep taps of rain falling effortlessly into puddles and rain beating onto the helmets of the men that surround her. The cries of men; however, was the greatest thing flooding her brain. She heard them say prayers to the god they believe in, asking Him to keep their families safe and that they could come home to them someday. She heard them run into salty rain soaked trenches or into the lines of perpetual fire. She heard them say maxims to themselves about never giving up, reminding themselves that they will come home to the country they are trying to protect.

Korra was skinny, she was frail, she was gaunt and undernourished. She was a woman. She could never experience such things as these.

But how desperately she wanted to.

To be a soldier in WWII, you had to be a strong, healthy, man. You couldn’t be anything less than that. And well, Korra, in the current times, was.

After her male friends Mako and Bolin were drafted, she knew she needed to be the next to go no matter what.

Reading in a book once about a woman who dressed up as a man to replace her father’s place in the Chinese War against Attila the Hun, she decided to that.

The first time she tried this, she got pretty far. Her hair was underneath a hat, making the illusion of a short boy cut look, her clothes were a plain white shirt and cargo military pants, and her name was Corey. Having been weighed and approved for the next stage of getting a physical exam, she was elated that her plan was actually working. Waiting in the waiting room to be seen next, she got nervous. I mean this was a physical after all and they may condemn her for trying to enroll in the war. She decided to simply run out of the building before her fake aliases name was called so she wouldn’t have to face the public scrutiny that came with being a woman trying to fight.

That didn't stop her from trying again.

And that didn’t stop her from running away again.

This cycle lasted for months and months until her best friend Mako surprised her by seeing her after her shift at the factory,

She was tired that day, as would anyone cooped up in an oxygen deprived, soot filled metal building all day, but her mood instantly raised at the sight of her long time friend. Taking him in a crushing hug, she asked him so many questions.

“Mako! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I thought you were serving! How?” Korra bombarded Mako.

Mako simply chuckled and answered her questions, “I’m back for a couple days and I thought I’d visit you, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine!” Korra exclaimed. “How has everything been?”

“Good, I guess,” Mako sighed, a hint of sadness behind his amber eyes. “I don't really want to talk about the war though.”

“Oh okay,” Korra said, disappointed. “You okay, though?”

“Yeah,” Mako smiled. “All I want to do though is go out. I heard there’s a festival of sorts tonight. I came by to see if you wanted to come with me?”

“I’d love to,” Korra returned.

Later that night, they did exactly that. They went to the carnival, where thousands and thousands of people gathered to simply take their minds off the war happening. Korra and Mako went to functions like these all the time when they were younger. Their friendship always shone brightest whenever the lights of games, food stands and fun houses illuminated their faces. Their night was extraordinary, as they witnessed Blackstone Varrick latest invention. Believe it or not, it was a flying car! Or at least it was a flying car for about two seconds… until it broke down, but it was a levitating car nonetheless, making Varrick have a pretty remarkable invention on his hands.

Even though Mako didn't really want to be reminded of the war, he still didn't make a big scene when Korra had asked him to go through the Hall of War Heroes. He knew she had a deep interest in it all, and she dreamed she could fight, though he wished she wouldn’t.

Seeing her stand in front of a mirror, that gives the illusion of the person standing the body of a soldier, he saw the look of longing in her eyes. It was the type of longing he saw in many of his fellow soldiers on the front lines. All they wanted to do was help their country win the war and finally be at peace. And he saw that now in Korra.

He was always a great friend to her. He was never anything more. That was well, because Korra liked the company of woman more than men. He and his brother, Bolin were the only ones who knew, but it was still a weight Korra had to bear on her shoulders. She knew it was risky coming out as gay in the world now. People would not accept her. So, she didn;t. She kept it to herself, refusing any man who asked her on a date. It all made her more humble, she’d say. She knew what it felt like to feel attraction to other people, but she couldn’t express it. She knew what it was like to feel trapped. This, out of all things, was probably the biggest reason that all she wanted to do was help people.

“So, how have you been?” Mako wondered. This question, he knew, would be enough to get her to tell him what’s been bothering her.

She simply shrugged and asked, “Why can’t I be like that?” She then pointed to the mirror.

“Do you want my honest opinion?” Mako told her. She nodded. “Korra, you can’t possibly want to fight every single day for months and months on end. You can't possibly want to make friends with the men around you, only to have them die the next day. You can’t possibly want to save this country that much to go through the horror that you do every day. Please, Korra. You still have a good life ahead of you. Don’t wish for this.”

Korra simply stepped away from the mirror and walked out of the Hall of War Heroes, but not before looking back one last time.

* * *

 

“Corey Waters,” A man with a lab coat said. Korra got up, as she was the one who identified with the name being called. He looked at her with a skeptical expression over the cover of his clipboard as she stepped into the doctor’s office for her physical. Korra sat down onto the bed in the room, as the doctor was pulled into the hallway by another man. After about a couple minutes of them whispering, the doctor came back in.

“Doctor Tenzin Gyatso will be looking after you,” the doctor said.

The strange man stepped in the room, as the doctor left.

“You are the one I’m looking for, yes?” Tenzin asked.

Noticing his bald head, his full beard and strange tatoos leading into his peculiar garments, Korra didn't know what was going on. So, she simply replied with, “I don't understand.”

“What is your name?” Tenzin asked once more.

“Corey,” Korra stated.

Tenzin simply looked at her with a knowing expression. “Kid, you can stop with the charade. I know you’re not a man.”

Korra sighed in defeat, removed her hat, letting her hair fall onto her shoulders. “The name is Korra.”

Tenzin shook her hand and said, “pleasure to meet you Korra.”

“You’re not going to have them arrest me are you? I mean, I’m not really supposed to be doing this,” Korra questioned.

“No. That is if you help me with a little project of mine,” the bald man responded.

“What project?” Korra hesitated.

“You’ve always wanted to be a soldier, yes?” he asked.

Korra nodded, curious as to where this was going.

“Here’s your chance,” Tenzin handed her a file folder. “In there is everything you need to know. Report to wherever that file says to report.”

Because he was talking so fast and leaving the room at the same time, she felt like she could only ask one more question.

“WHy me?”

Tenzin turned around to face her, “You are the only person I’ve ever seen who would go this far to serve their country with honor and respect. I’ll see you soon, Korra.”

He left, leaving Korra baffled in the room.

She put on her hat and walked into the streets of her hometown, wondering what life will bring her.

* * *

 

The next day, she read in the file, she had to report to a military fort. She didn't know what she was doing, so after she gave her name and walked inside, she was curious as to what was in store for her.

Were they going to have her start physical training the first day?

It wasn’t like she was in peak condition, given her skeleton could be seen outlining her skin.

Were they going to explain to her what she was doing?

She had only just gotten word she was being drafted in the army by a strange man the other day.

The only thing she knew was what to war, which was literally just the same outfit she wore for the exams and physicals.

Just as she was questioning what in the world was happening, she saw Tenzin walking up to her with a man, who she assumed was the leader of the fort.

“Hello, korra it’s good to see you again,” Tenzin shook my hand. “This is Colonel Iroh. He will be telling you what to do and all of that.”

Colonel Iroh shook Korra’s hand as well.

“Today you will do physical training with that squadron right over there,” Colonel Iroh pointed to a group of men, all who looked very muscular and A LOT better than Korra.

“Okay, I’m happy to do that,” Korra smiled.

After a minute more of Colonel Iroh simply briefing her on what to expect at the fort, she had him run over to the other men to begin training.Once there, she made sure to straighten her hat in order for the others to not figure out she’s a woman. If they did, she didn’t want to explain why she was there, because she didn’t really know why she was there either. So, she decided to creep into the back of the group so that she was facing their backs, and she wasn't visible at all.

Just then, a buggy came driving by, holding two people inside. Ordered by the Colonel to stand in a line, Korra was figuring out a place in line. Looking up, she saw who climbed out of the buggy. And she didn't expect it at all

It was another woman.

A dark, raven haired, military uniform and sunglasses wearing woman.

A tall, fair skinned, beautiful woman.

“This gentlemen, is Asami Sato. No matter what, whatever she says goes, do you understand me?” the Colonel harshly said. Hearing only disapproving voices from the men, he repeated himself, this time louder. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” The men yelled.

“You,” Asami said, pointing to a man on the opposite side of the line as Korra. He had blonde hair, buzzed on the sides, long on the top. His jaw was chiseled and you could see muscles bulging from his white shirt. “What is your name?”

“Davis,” he yelled.

“You rolled your eyes when you responded. Do you have a problem with me?” Asami questioned.

“No, but I would love to take you out sometime,” Davis slyly told her.

Asami smiled at him.

Then she punched him square in the jaw.

Davis put one hand and his knees on the ground while his other hand was comforting his jaw.

“She punched me!” Davis exclaimed.

“Yeah she did,” Colonel stated.

“You’re not going to do anything?” Davis yelled.

“No. when I said that whatever Asami says goes, I mean sexist comments don;t fly around here either,” Colonel explained. “A man is just as good as a woman, do you understand?”

Davis quickly nodded in fear of what will become of him if he doesn’t.

The Colonel explained one more time, “A man is as good as a woman”, this time looking straight at Korra.

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, the training seemed more like tests to Korra. They would do push ups, her struggling to keep up with the rest of the men. They would do sit ups, Korra barely unable to properly achieve the task, without wanting to pass out of exhaustion. They would run in place only to drop into a pushup position, keeping that same cycle. Though Korra soon became a victim of fatigue and exhaustion, she still kept awake and alter and gave it all her best shot.

The next day, they were doing the running in place-push ups. Korra was just as exhausted as she was the day before. Maybe even more so considering she barely rested at all due to being so tired she couldn’t sleep. But she kept at it.

She could barely tell what was going on around her. Her ears were popped, so she could barely hear what was going on in her surroundings. Her brain was focused on nothing else, but moving her limbs at the appropriate times, which ended up making her eyes blur the images she saw. She barely new what time it was. Time perception became warped due to her focus as well. All she knew was that one moment she was trying her best to do the task at hand, and the next there was a grenade thrown in the middle of the group of men.

Doing without thinking, she jumped on top of the explosive, while the others took refuge behind solid objects. She screamed, “Get away. Everyone get away.”

Her face was scrunched up, in preparation of being blown to smithereens. “Get away”

The men simply looked at her in pure shock at what the hell she was doing. The Colonel who threw it, along with Tenzin simply nodded at her selflessness. Asami, standing not too far simply looked at her with curiosity.

* * *

 

The next day they stopped running in place, and the COlonel took them for an actual run through the fort. What seemed like mile after mile after mile, Korra became a victim of fatigue again. But she kept uttering a maxim to herself to never give up and she kept going as always, never planning on stopping.

They eventually came to a checkpoint of sorts.

“This here is a flagpole,” The colonel pointed to that very object. “I’ll make a deal with ya’ll. If any of you can get that flag down here and to me, then I’ll let you ride back to the base with Asami.” He then pointed to Asami in the buggy that has been driving alongside them the entire run.

The men dropped their heavy bags that were once on their backs and started to climb the pole. Each one, no matter how much brawn they had, failed tragically. After a few minutes of no one succeeding, the Colonel told them their time was up and they needed to get back to the run.

But Korra had the brains. She simply walked around the pole, analyzing what she could do. Then she pulled a piece of metal from the support system of the pole, causing it to crash down to the earth below. Grabbing the flag from the ground then, she walked over to the buggy and climbed in, relieved she wouldn’t have to run anymore.

The men were shocked at what the hell she just did. The Colonel simply nodded at her brilliance. And Asami simply started the car, drove back to base, and smirked in curiosity.

* * *

 

There were a couple more day where things like the grenade incident and the flag situation occurred. The men were always trying to use their strength and their self-preserving mindsets in order to get through tasks while Korra simply thought things through with selflessness or intelligence. And it was exactly this reason that Tenzin decided to tell her why she was there.

He wanted her to be a supersoldier. Tenzin told her everything he could. He told her how there was a man he tried to make a super soldier before named Amon, who because of his selfishness and self-preservation, because one of the worst enemies of WWII. Amon wanted to create an army of super soldiers like himself, full of hatred and evil. Then he wanted to wipe out the entire world and only have this race left in existence, making Amon the god of them all. Tenzin told Korra he needed to make her a supersoldier to stop him. If the serum for this procedure enhanced Amon’s qualities of acrimony and antagonism, then it could also enhance Korra’s qualities of integrity and virtue. You have to fight good with evil, he explained.

That night Tenzin told her all of this, she agreed to help him in his efforts to make her a supersoldier. She was nervous about the outcome, though she didn't admit it. Korra never saw herself as a person with righteousness in herself. Nothing else. People like her, gay people were shunned. People like her were sometimes even killed. People like her were hated, so she hid that part of herself. All those years of hiding it though took a toll on her self image. While everyone around her says that people like her are an abomination to the world, she believed that’s who she was. She always saw herself as a scrawny little nobody who shouldn’t exist. She felt like that’s would be all she ever would be. No serum could make her better. No serum would make her less of an abomination.

She could become just as corrupt as Amon.

She thought this very thought all the way to the laboratory on the day of the procedure.

In the car, sitting next to Asami, she was wondering if she should say anything. Not knowing what to say, Korra decided to think out loud.

“I was beat up in that alley,” Korra pointed to an alley in between a movie theater and a diner. “And that one. And that one”.

Asami simply raised her eyebrow at Korra’s bluntness and let her keep talking.

“People don't seem to like me very much I guess. Kinda makes me wonder why I’m the one chosen for this ‘supersoldier’ thing,” Korra told Asami.

“You mean you don’t see it?” Asami finally spoke.

“What?” Korra looked at the woman.

“Korra,” Asami sighed. “You’re so thick.”

“Thank you?” Korra questioned, not knowing what that meant.

“You were chosen because you are selfless. In every drill we tested you in, you always took the time to put yourself in harm's way to save the other men around you. Even if they did pick on you every day. You were chosen because you are incredibly smart. For every challenge we gave you, you always seemed to make sure to weigh your options before doing anything. You were chosen because you don’t give up. DOn't think I haven’t noticed how wiped out you look everyday at the end of the day. And don;t think I haven’t noticed you going back to do it again the next day no matter how tired you must feel. You were chosen because you’d dress up like a man in order to get drafted in the army nearly twenty times, “Asami spewed out.

Korra, unable to find words and very flustered at the woman’s honestly, simply responded with a, “you know I’m not a guy?”

Asami chuckled at her naivete, “yeah i figured that one out on the first day.”

“No one else has, right?” Korra asked shocked.

“I think the only ones who know are Doctor Tenzin, Colonel Iroh, and me. Don;t worry, everyone else is kind of too interested in themselves to notice,” Asami reassured her.

Korra sighed in relief.

AFter a while of silence, and the car driving passed several alleys, buildings and cars, Korra spoke up again. “You really think I can do this, though?”

“Why does my opinion matter that much?” Asami asked in curiosity.

“I don't know. It just does, “Korra looked away as she blushed.

Asami simply turned Korra’s face to look at hers and said, “Korra Waters, you can do this.”

With that, Korra felt better because that's all she needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Asami is like totally in love with Korra  
> But ya'll knew that already ;)
> 
> PS- I am really happy you guys liked my 'the last laugh' chapter! i really put a lot into that story and I am so excited that it got such positive feedback! Maybe I'll write a part 2 sometime *wink*
> 
> Also, if there is any story ya'll want me to write, I'll be happy to take some prompts or ideas for a new chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Captain America 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while.   
> This chapter is a second part to the Captain America thingy I wrote. Basically this is the scene where Korra feels like she's not doing her part in the war because she wants to fight. Asami talks to her about it all.
> 
> Any requests for oneshots are always appreciated

“Hey, Soldier,” Asami greeted with a smile.

She hadn’t seen Korra in a long time. She was shipped off to sell war bonds by starring in movers and stage shows. In every town and in every city all across the nation, Korra would be saying things like “join the army” or “help do your part to win the war”. Little did everyone know, Korra wanted to fight, as that is what she felt her role in this entire war was. No matter how many times she says it though, the captains and generals in charge of her always tell her she’s simply ‘too valuable to aid in that way’. Ever since Dr. Tenzin was brutally shot point blank by one of Amon’s spies, Korra became the only super soldier that will ever exist. So, she stuck with the show tunes and one liners.

“Hey,” Korra returned the smile. She normally fakes a smile these days, but something about Asami makes it genuine.

“I saw your show,” Asami started a conversation. Asami was supposed to be at the military camp to check up on things there, but knowing korra was doing a show that day, she needed to say hello.

“My show?” Korra tsked“Yeah I think you mean the girls’ show. Those men out there only wanted the girls dressed up in red white and blue. Once I showed my face in front of those soldiers, they yelled for them to come back”

Asami laughed, “But aren’t you a girl dressed in red white and blue?”

Korra was silent.

Asami circled to get a look of her face and asked in a concerned tone, “Why are you sad?”

“I don’t know,” Korra mumbled.

“Is it about the guys? Korra you shouldn’t be. You’re too good for them anyway. You’re kind, selfless, pretty-”

“No, Asami…” Korra began. “I honestly couldn’t care less what a bunch of horny men think. I just think this is all pointless.”

“Oh,” Asami said. “What’s pointless?”

“Me traveling the nation, giving the same speech, wearing the same ridiculous costume, in front of the same crowds of people. I want to fight.”

“Korra you know you can’t. You’re too valuable,” Asami looked at her in the eyes.

“I’m sick of that too. I’m tired of the same excuses of why I can’t do my intended purpose,” Korra huffed.

“You’re intended purpose was to give hope to people. Have you even checked up on the cities and towns you’ve visited? People are so optimistic about this war. You gave them all hope that if this country works together, we can win, so long as everyone does their part. Men are enlisting to fight. People are actually paying attention to the world around them. Hell, even women are taking up jobs in manufacturing to build weapons for the military to use. Korra, you may not like it, but right now, this is what you need to do. This is your purpose as of now. Maybe some day you’ll be given the chance to fight, but today is not that day,” Asami spoke.

Korra looked down at the ground, unable to speak.

“Korra…”Asami sighed. “From woman, to woman, you don’t want to make tidal waves in a man’s world. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

Asami started to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when Korra said, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trying. I know what you tried to do. I remember it. People thought that it was because you were doing your civic duty, but I know that that wasn’t the entire story,” Korra empathized.

“You know?” Asami turned to face her.

“Your bravery that day was part of the reason I wanted to do everything I could to make this nation a more peaceful place to live,” Korra smiled.

Asami looked at Korra and responded with a “You’re very smart”

Korra joked “And pretty”.

Asami laughed, “Shut up” and playfully punched her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I know, is not the same thing as what Peggy told Steve in the movie. I wanted to change it a bit. I feel like Asami is the exact same way as Peggy in regards to what she went through because they both were very underappreciated by their males surrounding them. Asami knows first hand how difficult it is to try and make a difference in the world as a woman. She just doesn't want Korra to go through the same thing she did. I'll reveal what Asami courageously did soon enough.
> 
> Also, once again sorry for not posting in a while. I've been kind of down lately. I don't really know why, but I just feel so unmotivated.  
> Anyone have any really good Korrasami fanfics that you want me to read to cheer me up?


	5. Streets of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Let me explain. There has been a lot of things going on in the world with wars and corrupt leaders and all that. Specifically, the US is debating whether or not they should allow refugees, escaping from wars and persecution into the country. I feel like this is history repeating itself, in regards to Ellis Island.  
> So, this one shot is a one shot where Korra and her daughter escape the Southern Water Tribe because, like certain countries in the Middle East and in Africa, homosexual relationships are punishable by death. They escape to Republic City, where it is said to have "streets of gold" and meet up with Korra's wife Asami so they can start a life together where there is no persecution.  
> I guess this is my way of saying the US should let in refugees like we let in immigrants all those years ago. 
> 
> Has references to today's issues, but written like immigrants moving through Ellis Island.

 

The boat was sailing away into the horizon of the Atlantic Ocean, onto pick up more people like us. At least that’s what I was told. Looking around, I see so many boats, each filled with a different ethnicity, making the ports and docks look like a melting pot. And yet Mother says that everyone that surrounds us are similar.

“Where are we going mother?” I asked.

“We are going to meet your mom in the city with the streets of gold,” Mother said.

Mother was from the Southern Water Tribe. She wore traditional garments from her home, but today she was clad in something less heavy, for she didn’t need to be protected from cold where we stood. Her features were absolutely striking. Her skin was dark, like her fellow tirbesmen. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. Her hair was cut so that the tips of her locks just touched her jaw. She was so beautiful, that I wished I carried myself the way she did; with so much confidence and finesse, and never caring about anyone’s thoughts on how she looked or how she acted.

“Mother? Why did mother have to leave to go to this city? We were perfectly happy in our home in the SOuthern Water Tribe.” I responded..

“Well, your mom and I realized the tribe was too dangerous for a family like us to live in anymore,” Mother explained while taking my hand and leading me through the seas of peoples.

“Why?” I puzzled, desperately clinging onto my mother’s hand and the words she was saying.

My mother looked at my quizzical countenance and lead me to a nearby bench. She lifted me up to stand on the seat so that she and I could be saphire eye to sapphire eye. 

“A long time ago, your mom came from this very city to visit the Southern Water Tribe for business, as she owns an entire automobile empire. There, she met me. I introduced myself with a corny joke and she laughed. I remember how much I loved the sound of her laughter and the sight of her smile. It was love at first sight for us, so she ended up staying in the tribe for longer than she was supposed to,” Mother told me. She took a breath and looked at my eyes again. “Eventually your mom had to leave to come back to Republic city, but she built a warehouse in the tribe, so she could have an excuse to visit. Everytime she did, it’s like we fell in love all over again, but for years we kept our relationship very secretive.”

“Why? If you're in love, why keep it a secret?” I questioned.

“Sometimes certain places don’t allow certain kinds of love. Certain places ridicule and hate certain kinds of love. The love your mom and I have unfortunately wasn’t accepted or tolerated in the tribe. After we were wed in private, they found out. I told your mother to leave for here and wait until it all blew over, but it never did and we both decided we had to make this city our permanent home,” My mother said.

“Why is this place different? WHy will they accept you and not the tribe?” 

“This place is a wonderful place,” My mother smiled. “This city is called Republic City, where your mom grew up. Legends say that some streets are golden and clean.  SOme people theorize that when the sun is angled just right, you can see yourself in the reflection. Some people take it even further and say you can see your entire future there in the gilded cobblestones.”

“Really?” I jumped with excitement.

“YEs,” My mother laughed. “There are people from the Middle East, Europe, Africa, South America, maybe even Australia, coming and going as they please. SOme of these people even seek refuge here, like us.”

“Is that why you say we’re all similar?”

“Well, partially. You see we’re all similar because we can see our future in the city streets.’

“This place will be our future?” 

“Yes, sweetie. This place will be our home,” My mother smiled. 

Interrupted by the sounds of a boat whilst, my mother lifted me off of the bench and hurried us over to where we needed to go. Arriving at the baggage room, we gave our belongings to the officers in charge until they were done with the inspections.  

Next, we came to the medical examination room where they checked the immigrants for health and physical problems. I was curious as to why we needed to be seen by doctors, for we weren’t sick. Mother, however explained me that others may be sick and they needed to check everyone. If any immigrant had a health or physical problem, they were to be sent back to their home country. 

Standing in line, I looked over to a family consisting of a father and his two children. The boy, older than the sister, had noticed something on her head. It was far away, but it seemed to be some sort of lump. The boy quickly tore off a piece of cloth from his sleeve and put the sister’s hair in a bun so the doctors would not see the lump. The sister was next in line for examinations. The boy was sweating and tapping his foot in anxiety during the entire time the girl was in the room. After a couple of minutes, the little girl was dragged out of the room by a security guard with the marking ‘Sc’ written on her skin in chalk. Her brother tried to stop the guard, but was held back by his father.

I wanted to go home. The thing is, I don’t know exactly where that is. If the tribe is as bad as mother says it is, it can’t be home. But I don’t know this city, so this place can’t be home ietehr. The feeling of longing turns ito lonliness as I watch Both men cry as they witness their family member being ripped away. My mother and I cried for them as we walked to the next station.

We then came to the legal inspection,which my mother explained as a place ‘where we would be interviewed to see if we are who we say we are’. 

“Names” said the interviewer.  

“My name is Korra Avatar, and this is my daughter,” Mother said. 

“What is the name of your daughter and her ages Madam?” the interviewer asked. 

“This is my ten year daughter, Kato.” Mother said in response with politeness

“Where are you going to stay in America and why have you come?” the interviewer questioned. 

“We will stay with my, wife, Asami Sato in Republic City.  Our purpose of coming is because in our tribe, homosexuality isn’t tolerated. The leaders found out about our relationship and we had to leave immediately before they threw us in jail and killed us” Mother said. 

“During your time here, how will you support your family?”

“My wife has a job. If need be, I’ll work for her.”

“What does your wife do for an occupation?”  
“She’s a business owner.”

“Is she from the Southern Water Tribe as well?”

“No she’s from Republic City.”

“How did you meet her?”

“She owned a warehouse in the tribe and visited from time to time.”

“How long have you known her?”

“15 years.”

“And do you both have custody over your daughter?”

“Yes. She’s both of ours. We decided to adopt a couple of years ago.”

“Adopt from your tribe?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you have any connections to the tribe anymore?”

“No. We both have severed all connection with the tribe.”

The interviewers asked my mother more questions, only to wave us off and proceed to the next family in line. 

That being the last station, We maneuvered through the spacious corridors and found the exit. A burst of fresh sunlight greeted us. There, in the distance was my mom, encased by the light of the golden sun, illuminating the streets around her. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I fell in love with a senior and now they're gone forever and I'm gonna cry


	6. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post season 3, before season 4
> 
> Asami is trying to find Korra, but ends up in the swamp and gets unexpected help from someone.

Ever since Korra left for the Southern Water Tribe Asami has felt well… Lost. She didn't know why. She didn't know how. All she knew is that her best friend was gone and alone. Her best friend was back in her hometown with the same sadness in her eyes as when she left. Her best friend was back in her house where she grew up, reminiscing about not her fondest childhood memories, but of her worst memories overall. Her best friend was back in her house, not laughing and joking with her parents, clad in her famous lopsided smile, but with a stolid, emotionless face that struck concern in anyone looking at her. Her best friend was closed off and isolated in her hometown, parting that her parents don't ask her if she's okay because she doesn't want to admit that she's not. Her best friend is in her hometown…absolutely in pain. And Asami felt a massive pang of guilt because she wasn't there to help her.

 

I mean she offered to go to the Southern Water Tribe with Korra, but her best friend insisted this was something she needed to do by herself. Her best friend assured Asami she'd be okay and she’d be back in no time. Her best friend told Asami that she needed to be alone. And Asami believed her. She probably shouldn't have. Because then Asami probably wouldn't be alone herself in her car, driving all over the world trying to find Korra after Korra ran away from the hometown she was supposed to be recovering in.

 

It was something Asami did right after her best friend's father came off the Southern Water Tribe boat and told everyone she wasn't with him. It was something crazy, leaving everything behind to search for her best friend. It was something spontaneous, yes, but it was also something she needed to do.

 

Asami was now in an Earth Kingdom town, one that looked almost like something out of a history book if it weren't for the occasional satomobile. The town was old fashioned and small and Asami had to admit she liked the archaic sort of look. She had a map with her, marking off each town as she went along. This little town was the one she'd search next. 

 

Asami walked to each house, holding up a picture of her and Korra next to a satomobile after a race… The first time they had connected and the first time Korra saw something more in her. It was her favorite picture that brought her joy every time she looked at it. But now, holding it up for other people to see only brought her disappointment when they shook their heads, telling Asami they hadn't seen her best friend.

 

Asami walked to her car defeated after she'd questioned everyone with her favorite picture. Sitting back in her car, she put the picture in window for her to look at when she was driving. Even though it brought confusion and questioning looks from others as to why Asami had a picture of a random girl and was looking for her, it had always brought Asami joy. And right now, in her defeated state, it did its job. She sadly smiled at the picture and looked toward her passenger seat as if she knew something was there. And there was.

 

A small spirit with and yellow body and green like ears was sitting right next to her. It looked at her. She looked at it. It seemed as if Asami and the spirit were in some sort of unspoken staring contest.

 

“What?” Asami questioned the spirit.

 

“You're looking for the Avatar, correct?” The spirit questioned back.

 

“Yes, how did you-?” Asami needed to ask.

 

“It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I know where to take you if you're looking for her.”

 

“You do?” Asami asked. The spirit nodded. Then Asami spoke up again. “Show me where to go.”

 

And so the spirit did. She drove not too far., only to the outskirts of the town they were in. But Asami was confused. This wasn't just any place. This was the swamp. 

 

“Why are you bringing me here? Is Korra here?” Asami questioned.

 

“No. She's not. She's somewhere else,” the spirit stated.

 

“Then why did you bring me here. Take me to Korra.”

 

“No. That's not what's supposed to happen at this moment in time. She need to be where she needs to be and you need to be here,” the spirit explained.

 

“Why?” Asami asks.

 

“Because this is how things need to go. Just walk into the swamp and you'll find out soon enough as to what I'm talking about,” the spirit said.

 

“How do I know you're not gonna kill me? This all seems like something out of a horror mover.”

 

“Spirits don't kill Asami. People do. Just please go. If not yourself, for Korra.”

 

Asami just let those words sink in. Next thing she knew she was stepping out of her car and into the ominous swamp. The swamp looked almost indescribable. It had an eerie like glow that emanated the border of the forest and it was lined with thick, dense fog. It was green-the most brilliant green Asami has ever seen and the color covered almost everything in the forest, from trees, sticks and even rocks. It was like the color was slowly taking over. The trees were tall and housed birds that sang long, harmonious songs and battled over the sound of a nearby creek that flowed in a rapid manner. Asami saw all of this and thought of it as nothing, but absolutely beautiful. She wanted to see more so he walked closer toward the edge.

 

As she walked, the creek and the birds became louder and louder. She also found that the smell of a sort of dampness of trees and flowers invaded her nostrils. The cool of the fog crept underneath her jacket that made her shiver up and down in response. She then stepped onto the mushy, cold terrain of the swamp and became swallowed whole by the green and the fog. 

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the most important woman in the entire economic world, Asami Sato,” an old voice stated after Asami stepped into the swamp.

Asami looked at the woman in front of her. She had met some important people at galas and functions growing up as the daughter of the CEO of Future Industries and then taking up the role herself, but never had she met someone as important as Toph Beifong. Toph Beifong was one of the saviors that stopped the firelord back in the Hundred Years War. Alongside her and her finesse as one of the greatest earthbenders ever to live being none other than Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara from the Southern Water Tribe, Suki of Kyoshi Island, Zuko of the Fire Nation, and Aang of the Southern Air Temple (aka the Avatar). Asami had heard stories from her mother of Toph and her friends, fighting with each other against the most evil dictator in history. Something about those stories made Asami dream of adventure and long for a story like theirs. And she got exactly what she dreamed of.

Asami had almost run over Mako, the firebender on the pro bending team the Fire Ferrets. To apologize, she had invited him to dinner, had her father sponsor his bankrupt team, dated Mako and watched as the team went to the championships. After that she fought against the equalists with the Avatar, unfortunately figured out her father was an equalist, destroyed the equalist movement and ties to her father’s company, became CEO of said company, rebuilt said company, fought with the AVAtar to stop the Avatar’s uncle from being the Dark Avatar, brought spirits to walk amongst humans, accidentally created an entire air nation from opening the spirit portals, funded the mission to find and gather said airbenders, got caught up in a secret society called the red Lotus, was stranded in the desert with the Avatar, fought against the Red Lotus, stopped anarchy and helped the AVatar in recovering after she almost died at the hands of extremists. Man would Asami’s mother never believe her if she told her this story. It seems like something from one of Varrick’s movers.

“Well are you just going to stand there like a lemur-monkey or are you going to follow me?” Toph asked Asami, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“What? A random stranger just walks into the swamp and you want them to follow you to what I assume is….your home?” Asami asked.

“Okay… First of all you’re not a stranger . You’re Asami Sato. One of the greatest innovative minds and CEOs this world has ever seen. Your record is clean no matter what anti-equalists say and you’ve fought alongside the Avatar three times when the apocalypse was nigh. As for me, you don’t have to worry about anything, you know this being a sort of sketchy situation we’re in: and old lady leading a young Republic city icon into the woods. I promise you though all I want to do is invite you for some tea. No killing. Fellow icon’s honor….Zuko’s honor.” Toph explained, chuckling at the end. She then turned away from Asami and started to walk deeper into the swamp.

Asami just stared at her again for a couple seconds only to hear Toph yell, “Let’s go. You’re not getting any younger here.” With that Asami followed the old woman into the swamp.

After a couple of minutes they both came to a cave that held a small fire pit in the middle of the layout, a washboard with some clothes next to it, some food in one corner and a cot in the other. The fire was dimly lit and so Toph attended it, throwing some more sticks into it. Asami watched the fire grow with color and heat. Toph then walked over to the cot, earthbended a chair next to it, sat in the chair and yawned.

“So why are you here?” Toph asked.

“I don’t really know. I was hoping you could tell me,” Asami stated.

“Sorry kid. I don’t have all the answers. I can only guide you to them. At least that’s what I assume I’m supposed to do,” Toph rambled.

“Guide me? What does that mean? A spirit told me to come here. I don’t understand what I’m supposed to do here,” Asami explained.  
“Well, I don’t know either, bud. Maybe you’re here for a needed vacation. With all that work saving the world and maintaining a company, maybe the spirit thought you could use a rest. Or maybe to find yourself. Usually people go to Republic City to find themselves, but considering you grew up there, I suppose going to a swamp to find yourself is kind of the same thing, right?”

“What?” Asami asked confused.

“Nevermind. That’s not the right question. The real question, the question of the hour is why on earth (no pun intended) are you deep inside the earth kingdom, away from every single responsibility you have in Republic City and away from all of the family you’ve come to know?”

“What?” Asami repeated herself.

“Screw the question of the hour. There can be two questions for the hour...Who are you running from?” Toph asked. She looked toward her own feet, feeling Asami furrow her brow in either frustration or thought or maybe both. Asami then looked toward the ground, which led her to believe one thing. “That’s still not the right question is it? The question is, who are you running to?”

Asami looked up at Toph and clenched her jaw. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but failed as it grew larger and caused her eyes to well up with salty water and longing. She looked back down as if to hide her tears, but knew it was impossible from an all seeing woman. She then gathered herself enough to say one word. Or rather name. One name that has been her rock for the years she’s known it. The one name that has given her hope and not in an Avatar, figurehead type of way. One name that has helped her through everything with her father and everything with her own sadness. One name that she tries to say as much as she can so she can never forget the way it sounds. One name that is just so beautiful because it belongs to her. “Korra”.

Asami swore the woman that owned that voice looked familiar. To the way the woman's back was hunched slightly forward, to the way her line of sight gazed down at the ground and to the way the woman clasped her hands behind her back. Even her green and yellow tunic, white hair pulled into a giant bun and the absence of shoes on the women's feet seemed familiar. But no… It couldn't be… “Toph?”

* * *

 

Asami looked at the woman in front of her. She had met some important people at galas and functions growing up as the daughter of the CEO of Future Industries and then taking up the role herself, but never had she met someone as important as Toph Beifong. Toph Beifong was one of the saviors that stopped the firelord back in the Hundred Years War. Alongside her and her finesse as one of the greatest earthbenders ever to live being none other than Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara from the Southern Water Tribe, Suki of Kyoshi Island, Zuko of the Fire Nation, and Aang of the Southern Air Temple (aka the Avatar). Asami had heard stories from her mother of Toph and her friends, fighting with each other against the most evil dictator in history. Something about those stories made Asami dream of adventure and long for a story like theirs. And she got exactly what she dreamed of.

Asami had almost run over Mako, the firebender on the pro bending team the Fire Ferrets. To apologize, she had invited him to dinner, had her father sponsor his bankrupt team, dated Mako and watched as the team went to the championships. After that she fought against the equalists with the Avatar, unfortunately figured out her father was an equalist, destroyed the equalist movement and ties to her father’s company, became CEO of said company, rebuilt said company, fought with the AVAtar to stop the Avatar’s uncle from being the Dark Avatar, brought spirits to walk amongst humans, accidentally created an entire air nation from opening the spirit portals, funded the mission to find and gather said airbenders, got caught up in a secret society called the red Lotus, was stranded in the desert with the Avatar, fought against the Red Lotus, stopped anarchy and helped the AVatar in recovering after she almost died at the hands of extremists. Man would Asami’s mother never believe her if she told her this story. It seems like something from one of Varrick’s movers.

“Well are you just going to stand there like a lemur-monkey or are you going to follow me?” Toph asked Asami, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“What? A random stranger just walks into the swamp and you want them to follow you to what I assume is….your home?” Asami asked.

“Okay… First of all you’re not a stranger . You’re Asami Sato. One of the greatest innovative minds and CEOs this world has ever seen. Your record is clean no matter what anti-equalists say and you’ve fought alongside the Avatar three times when the apocalypse was nigh. As for me, you don’t have to worry about anything, you know this being a sort of sketchy situation we’re in: and old lady leading a young Republic city icon into the woods. I promise you though all I want to do is invite you for some tea. No killing. Fellow icon’s honor….Zuko’s honor.” Toph explained, chuckling at the end. She then turned away from Asami and started to walk deeper into the swamp.

Asami just stared at her again for a couple seconds only to hear Toph yell, “Let’s go. You’re not getting any younger here.” With that Asami followed the old woman into the swamp.

After a couple of minutes they both came to a cave that held a small fire pit in the middle of the layout, a washboard with some clothes next to it, some food in one corner and a cot in the other. The fire was dimly lit and so Toph attended it, throwing some more sticks into it. Asami watched the fire grow with color and heat. Toph then walked over to the cot, earthbended a chair next to it, sat in the chair and yawned.

“So why are you here?” Toph asked.

“I don’t really know. I was hoping you could tell me,” Asami stated.

“Sorry kid. I don’t have all the answers. I can only guide you to them. At least that’s what I assume I’m supposed to do,” Toph rambled.

“Guide me? What does that mean? A spirit told me to come here. I don’t understand what I’m supposed to do here,” Asami explained.  
“Well, I don’t know either, bud. Maybe you’re here for a needed vacation. With all that work saving the world and maintaining a company, maybe the spirit thought you could use a rest. Or maybe to find yourself. Usually people go to Republic City to find themselves, but considering you grew up there, I suppose going to a swamp to find yourself is kind of the same thing, right?”

“What?” Asami asked confused.

“Nevermind. That’s not the right question. The real question, the question of the hour is why on earth (no pun intended) are you deep inside the earth kingdom, away from every single responsibility you have in Republic City and away from all of the family you’ve come to know?”

“What?” Asami repeated herself.

“Screw the question of the hour. There can be two questions for the hour...Who are you running from?” Toph asked. She looked toward her own feet, feeling Asami furrow her brow in either frustration or thought or maybe both. Asami then looked toward the ground, which led her to believe one thing. “That’s still not the right question is it? The question is, who are you running to?”

Asami looked up at Toph and clenched her jaw. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but failed as it grew larger and caused her eyes to well up with salty water and longing. She looked back down as if to hide her tears, but knew it was impossible from an all seeing woman. She then gathered herself enough to say one word. Or rather name. One name that has been her rock for the years she’s known it. The one name that has given her hope and not in an Avatar, figurehead type of way. One name that has helped her through everything with her father and everything with her own sadness. One name that she tries to say as much as she can so she can never forget the way it sounds. One name that is just so beautiful because it belongs to her. “Korra”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I need advice.  
> So there's a girl I really like and I wanted to ask her to the mall for Friday because I need to get some things before I leave for a month. But she's a graduated senior and I'm an upcoming junior. Also she's given me a ride home three times and in my brain I'm telling myself not to ask because a) I don't want her to think I'm rude and b) I don't want her to think I'm just using her for rides.
> 
> I know I'm being overdramatic but she's super nice and cool and I don't know if that's enough of a reason to try and ask her. 
> 
> Help
> 
> -An Innocent Fluff Who Hates Rejection
> 
> PS: I know the story ended abruptly-I plan on continuing it.


	7. Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Life Is Strange: Before the Strom based oneshot  
> I live for Rachel and Chloe and they're my OTP as well as Korra and Asami and I cry when anything cliche or sappy happens with them both  
> AHHH  
> I'm done now

It all happened so fast. One second I was being cornered by porn stache from _Orange is the New Blac_ k and his other pal, the next second I was being led away from danger by the most popular girl in school. And then the next next second, I’m on a train to God knows where with the most popular girl in school staring at my actual face.

Such a fucking cliche, Korra. Way to go.

I wanted to start this out with a monologue of how I’m a loner and don’t like to associate with people because people are lying jackdaws, but I thought that was too Wednesday Addams. Instead, I’ll pop in my Alt-J and Bright Eyes cds (it’s vintage shut up) into my stereo (i’m realizing now that many kids are probably gagging at the sound of these ‘old people’ words) and admit that I am somewhat of a hybrid between emo, punk, rock, indie, classic rock, pop, jazz, etc. I’d punch John Cena in the face if I was dared to….No scratch that. I would punch him on my own accord, just to see if the term “rock hard” applies to faces to. My sense of humor mostly varies from purposely saying things wrong to that instagram video of that girl saying “pika pika, bitch”. I am still in debate of whether or not I should dress up like her for Halloween or Juno from the movie _Juno_ . The reason being: I will crash a Halloween party, be asked to do my best Ellen Page impression, nail it, resulting in an entire night be dedicated to an entire house of inebriated humans asking me to do a monologue about how babies have fingernails. I know this all because it happened to me last year, except instead of Juno it was Carrie Fisher, and instead of the fingernails of babies, it was the fingernails of babies.

I got sidetracked.

Asami Sato

That’s what I meant to lead this up to.

So Asami Sato is basically the exact opposite of me. She hangs out with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, who are nocuous bitches. I never understood why because they literally look like they’re made of recyclable aluminum. Asami Sato also likes plaid, which I am not made for plaid. Also, she’s in the drama club, which I have an entire stand up comedy monologue about (It all comes back to the monologues).

You see, here is a list of a few things that I like in life (other than the other entire paragraph before):

    1. Making christmas cards-especially that one card I gave to a boy in my class that was simply a white boy checklist. His gift was a certificate of whiteness (which was just a blank piece of paper….Get it….cuz they're both white….)
    2. Quentin Tarantino movies-Specifically _Django Unchained_
    3. __Django Unchained__
    4. That one time at camp where I sang the “Eh” parts in the song “Apologize” by Onerepublic while it rained. You know the parts
    5. That one time I went to the movies with my great aunt and while we were watching a preview for the new movie _Monster Truck_ s (which, unexpectedly, is a movie about a monster that controls a teenager’s car), she tried to tell me the teenager in the film was the guy who played Macgyver
    6. Asami Sato
    7. What how did that get in there….
    8. Lists
    9. I’m just gonna go ahead and write something here so this qualifies as a top ten list
    10. High school Plays



Okay, so what I am about to say is probably really bad, but here out my guilty pleasure please. High school plays are filled with a) a whole mess of kids who think they’re talented and think they can sing, act, dance, walk a tight rope, do a barrel roll, swim in acid and defeat Superman for the good of mankind, b) a whole mess of kids who are just there because their parents forced them to, or c) it’s just an extracurricular activity for college. My high school’s drama club has all of that. I love to simply sit in the audience, far away from the stage and just laugh at every syllable over enunciated, every word mispronounced, and every kid who thinks they can do a southern accent, but ends up sounding like Audrey Hepburn in _My Fair Lady_ (translation for all you uncultured shits-but ends up sounding like Adele talking). Now, I don’t feel bad for making fun of them because most of these kids in the drama club hate acting and loathe making a fool of themselves in front of their peers. No one goes to praise those children for being horrible people.

But something about Asami Sato didn't want to make me eat a bunch of ice cream in sadness for her parents for giving birth to her. I wanted to actually walk up to her father and shake his hand for spawning a music goddess. SHe had that fire in her that told me even if I didn't see the error in my ways and kept making fun of her, that she wouldn’t care. She would keep doing what she loved no matter how much I spewed 97 cent concession stand soda and pixie sticks out of pure laughter.

She also was the type of person who never like social hierarchies. That sounds weird. She hangs out with the devilnesses (female devil-don’t look it up, it’s not a real word) of the school. Every Time I saw her in the cafeteria with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, while the three busketeers (I know it doesn't work, I’m tired and can't think of anything better), made fun of the movie dorks and the science fanatics, Asami never engaged in any of that. She was always focused on whatever she was working on, whether it be a homework assignment, her journal or just small doodles. I don't think I’ve ever seen her actually have a full conversation with Azula, Mai or Ty Lee. Asami talks more to them through social media comments than words during school.

Now that we've established that I have a probably huge crush on her, I'll just say. I always like Asami. So for her to drop everything and invite me on a train during school hours (I know….rotten to the core man) the day after she saved me from being murdered by two idiots who can’t hold their beer (when i say this, i mean literally, it was very easy to accidentally knock it out of their hands), of course I said of course.

The train was full of crates, I pulled one up so I could look at the view of the mountains passing by. I missed things like this. I missed just being able to appreciate something for once.

“So,” I tried to begin. “Weather seems….competent”

“Competent?” Asami looked at me and laughed a sweet laugh. “What does competence have to do with weather?”

“Well I tried to think of a word for the weather, but my brain was incompetent and so I mashed those two thought processes together and here we are,” I rambled.

Asami smiled and tilted her head to examine at my blushing face. “Why are you nervous Korra?”

I looked down at my feet and then to the trees we were passing. “I’m realizing now we’ve never had an actual conversation that wasn’t about school.”

“Well, that’s good,” Asami began. “That means my plan is working.”

“WHat plan?” I asked her, starring carefully at her devious smirk.

“I wanted to get to know you better. I wanted to get to know what’s beyond the punk facade,” Asami explained.

“A lot of jazz,”I joked.

Asami laughed and continued, “I’ve always thought you were interesting Korra. Something about you feels similar and down to earth...Like you’re not the transparent bad ass you always paint yourself as.”

“Who would’ve thought  I, a human, had a soul,” I joked again, wanting to get away from the entire ~deep conversation~ I knew was beginning to form.

“Come on, be serious, “ Asami pleaded while smiling. “You know what? Fuck serious. Let’s do something fun and play a game.”

“A game? What are you five?” I questioned.

“No, seventeen, with an entire _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ box set,” Asami bragged. “The game is called two truths, one lie. It’s pretty self explanatory. You tell two facts about yourself and one lie, and the other person has to guess which one is false. Ready? I’ll go first.”

I shifted my seat to face her.

Asami started, “One, I grew up in New York, the land of the _Sharpay’s Fabulous Adventure_ , but moved here to Republic Bay when my dad got a job offer. Two, I’m ambidextrous, take that how you want. Third, I’m a Leo and will most likely exhibit a lion characteristic when I deliberately and impulsively run away to New York in hopes to become an actress.”

“Hmmm,” I thought. “You seem more like a Cali girl to me.”

“Damn, Waters, not bad. Long Beach to be precise. The West Coast is the Best Coast,” Asami congratulated.

“I would agree but I’ve only lived here is Oregon, so who knows. The East Coast may be the beast coast” I stayed with a disappointed voice.

“Well we’ll have to change that, won’t we?” Asami smiled with kindness in her eyes. “Now your turn”

“Okay. FIrst, I wanted to be a pirate when I was a kid. I was Elizabeth Swan before Keira Knightley. Second, sorry to rain on your leo the lion characteristics parade, but I’m allergic to cats. Third, I love science. When Neil Degrasse Tyson and Bill Nye talk about the universe, it gets me hyped for the freaking weekend.”

“Let’s see. You're hella mysterious Korra waters. Of course you wanted to be a pirate. Who doesn't want to star alongside Orlando Bloom,” Asami said confidently. “That is obviously true.”

“Be my first mate?”

“Are you accepting applications?”

“Considering it, “ I staed. While we both laughed.

“Now your love of science seems highly unlikely considering you don't seem to be doing well in chemistry. But then again the school doesn't bring out my best work either,” Asami lead on.

“Mhmm,” I hummed.

“So, I will say your cat allergy is the lie, “ Sami reasoned. “You could be allergic, but I noticed there’s a picture of a cat in your locker. Normally if something irritates you that much, you don;t proudly display it for the world to see. Satan doesn’t take a picture of Jesus and hang it in his locker.

“Oh shit, I always thought I was a good liar. You saw right through me,” I said impressed.

“It’s a good thing you're pretty,” Asami hummed back. “Now if my math is correct, You told me two truths and one lie.”

“Yeah...That’s the game isn’t it? WHy so surprised?”

“I don’t know,” Asami said, looking out toward the nature. “You opened up a lot, that’s all.”

“It’s not a big deal,” I looked toward the nature currently occupying the girl’s attention.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Asami look toward me. “I just….I appreciate that you trust me.”

“Trust is difficult, but on the other hand you shouldn't be surprised. I did get on this train with you after all. For all I know this is the last train to clarksville,” I reasoned.

“Fair point,”Asami agreed chuckling.

After that, Asami put her head on my shoulder, I put on some of those indie songs I love so much and we rode that train until we were bored of the world around us.

FOr once, I actually kind of like being cliche.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write because I have existential crisises.  
> I know there are typos  
> And this probably doesn't make as much sense as I think it does  
> But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless


End file.
